Real life isn't a fantasy
by kag-15-neko
Summary: Kagome a well brought up princess is now forced to move to Tokyo after her dad has died. At first the girl couldn't be more thrilled but after hearing about the high school she'll attend and meeting the Fang gangs leader Inuyasha, she beginning to rethink
1. Chapter 1

What is this world coming to? 

My first time being at a regular school, with what I thought would be regular people. Boy was I wrong.

I have always been a courteous, respectful, and honest person. Doing everything I was told to do when someone of higher power or just an elder asked me to do

it. Never getting smart or sassy and most of all, being the most kindest person I could be. Having a very open heart and mind. I thought this is how everyone

acts and treats others. Again I was so wrong.

My name is Kagome Higerashi. I guess you would call me a princess but my castle has been gone for a long time now. Ever since the battle with the Kingdome of

Ice, my beautiful home has been destroyed. So I have been brought up in my dad's old mansion, away from most worldly dangers and only had teachings from home

school. That has been my life for the past ten years since our kingdoms demise and I have been just fine with that.

My dad is dead now and has been for two years. So now mother seems to have no reason for us to keep living alone in such a big house. So without me and my

little bother's consent, she has decided for us to all move in with my grandpa, who needs help at the family shrine. Honestly at first such a change scared

me, but then I thought finally I would be around people, finally I can grow up like every normal girl, still wrong.

Everything my mom and dad had taught me may have worked well in my royal palace, but certainly not here in Tokyo. People here seem to act like they have no

morals, no conduct. Men curse and fight in a ladies presence and women surprising do the same. A woman curse? I have never heard of something so absurd in my

life! Why if I were to ever say such a filthy word my mother would hold my tongue and then I'd see true discipline! These people act like barbarians!

Also this 'new' life of mine has so much violence. There are gangs and deaths everywhere here. I hardly ever heard of anyone dieing where I used to live,

after all there wasn't really to much people actually there and gangs were almost like a horror story. They were just made up by someone who wished to excite

and entertain others.

How can some one like me survive in such a place like this? All this time I have been sheltered from all the worlds hardships and now have no idea how to

react to it. Its as if I have ventured on to a whole different world and now forced to adapt. This has got to be some cruel joke.

Worst of it all, I start school tomorrow and not just any school. You see, my family has lost a lot of its money from the battle and the mansion we

lived at afterwards was already bought. So we have no money for a prestigious or private school. So instead I must go where every other normal girl goes, a

public school.

Now usually I would be thrilled, but now I'm just terrified. Its called Shikon High and in it holds a bout every dangerous gang Tokyo could have. Just think

me a sweet forgotten royal in a place like that. I can tell you now, thats not going to be a pretty sight. What if I get robbed, or even worse rapped? Ahh just

thinking about it all gives me nightmares.

Here I thought my life would be much more worry free. I'm just seventeen and already scared for my life. This is just great. Well I guess its like my mother

always said, " You have to make the best out of the stuff you have or you'll just have regrets your whole life. " Truly, I don't really understand it fully,

but might as well give this new world a try. Its not like I have much of a choice anyways.


	2. Day 1

" Kagome Higerashi you get your butt up right now! School starts in about twenty minutes and if you don't leave now you'll be late! " 

Kagome groaned as she heard her mothers voice echo in her room. She was exhausted and barely had the sleep she needed to help her through the day. That wasn't

her fault though. She tried, but every time her eyes closed she would have nightmares of her new school. Was it a dump filled with rats and bugs with kids

killing or eating them? Ewwww thats just too gross to even think about! She knew she was going a bit overboard, but could anyone blame her? Its not everyday

when your wish comes true and then you find out it all was just a fairytale that never meant to be.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, only to scream and fall right out of her bed. Her brother just sat there and laughed while holding his sides. Kagome could

only glare.

" You little demon! Just what are you doing in my room and on my bed?" Souta muffled a few more giggles before responding to Kagomes outburst.

" Mom sent me up here to get you. She said that you can't play hooky to day and isn't a good thing for you to be late. You don't even know anyone and I

doubt you want them all staring at you as soon as you walk in the door. I may have never been to a school before, but I have watched a lot of T.V. about it.

Trust me its a very scary thought." Then he shivered as he ended his sentence. Kagome wasn't the only one who feared their new 'friend'. Kagome sighed as she

stood up and walked to her closet.

" Fine I'm getting, just go and finish getting ready. I'll walk you to your school first before I go to mine. Might as well delay it as much as possible."

Souta agreed then ran out the door to go into his own room to get ready. Kagome sighed again as she tried to go through her outfits, to find a suitable one

for school.

--------------------------------------

" Bye love you Souta! Hope you have a good day at school!" Kagome screamed as her little brother ran up his school's steps. She beamed a bright smile as she

walk straight down the side walk to her own school. So far everything has been pretty calm and decent. There hasn't been any robbers or thugs and most of the

people on the street greeted her with cheerful attitude. Maybe this place isn't as bad as she thought.

-THUMP!-

" Ouch!" Kagome fell butt first, on the cold, hard concrete. She rubbed her rear gently as she looked up to see just what it was she ran into. Looking up,

her brown eyes met golden ones. Noticing now that it was actually a person Kagome had ran into and not an actual object, she quickly regained her balance and

bowed repeated saying apologies for her clumsiness. The young man didn't seem very amused.

"You can keep saying sorry, but its not going to change anything. So stop your stupid bowing, I'm already late for class." With that he just turned swiftly

away and walked in the direction Kagome was going. She stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at his retreating form.

"Excuse me, but do you have any manners for a lady? How dare you be so rude! Just what kind of man are you?" Kagome dusted off her baby blue, knee-high dress

and gathered all her school surprise. She didn't even notice that the young man had heard every word she said and with a smirk walked right back to her.

Kagome straightened up her stance, only to stare back into his eyes, seeing his smug little smirk.

"How rude of me to act in such a way to such a beautiful woman. Please excuse my behavior. Tell me what is your name?" Kagome gave him a half-smile, completely

missing the mockery in the tone of his voice.

"Its ok. My name is Kagome Higerashi. I am sorry for my crumbliness and for making you late for your first class." Some of the men around golden eyed, white

haired man laughed in response. She didn't even notice them before. Were they always there?

"The name doesn't ring a bell, so I take it your new here?" The man asked again with the same tone. Kagome noticed a little, but decided it was best to ignore

it. All the guys were scaring her now, so all she could do was nod her head. The mans smirk grew.

"Well Kagome, welcome to Tokyo. My name is Inuyasha Takashi. It might be in your best interest to never forget that." Kagome looked at him confused as he

again, turned on his heel and walked away. The rest of the men followed after him, leaving her dumb-founded. Then Kagome heard bells ringing and knew she

was already to late for her first class.

"Crap, Souta isn't the only one who watches T.V.. This day is just horrible!" Kagome stared at the grounded as she headed in the direction she saw those

guys walk in. 'I just hope those boys don't go to the same school as me. Now that would be a nightmare!'

-----------

Once Kagome reached her school she hurriedly went to the office to retrieve her schedule. Thinking she get a tour of the school like you always see in those

movies, she was eager to understand its halls a little more. Instead the people just handed her the paper and pointed to her in the direction her first class

was in. Wow that was a great help. She walked down that whole hall and still couldn't find the right room. She just has no luck today.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" Kagome turned around cautiously to find a huge demon, who was surrounded by weaker looking ones. Kagome gulped in fear,

shaking holding her paper.

"Um, I'm trying to find my first class, but I seem to be lost. Do you think you could help me?" The man scoffed as he roughly grabbed my face and brought it

to his.

"Yeah sweetie, I would be glad to help you. Well that is, for a price." The other men laughed as he brought his face closer to Kagomes. She screamed out in

fear and pain as his grip on her face tightened. This day is defiantly the worst day of her life! Right when Kagome thought the disgusting demon was going

to take away her first kiss, a voice rang down the hall, making the demon drop his hold on Kagome and began to growl in anger. Kagome looked in the direction

the voice was heard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the leader of the Fang Gang. Just what reason would you have to confront me?" The big demon growled louder, while the new

comer just smirked.

"Well you would think I would have no reason, but then again I would never think you were the type to force yourself on a woman, Takiyuro. I figured as a

little favor to me, you would leave the little girl alone."

The demon growled more as Kagome just looked in surprise. This demon, Takiyuro, had called Inuyasha, a gang leader. Is that why he told her to never forget

his name?

"That sounds like a nice thought Inuyasha, but as the leader of the Katotsu Gang, I don't have to do shit for you!" Kagome could only stair at the ground in

anger. How dare he curse in a womans presence? She has never heard of such a thing in her life! Inuyasha was about to answer back when Kagome let her mouth

get the better of her.

"How dare you! What kind of man curses in a girls presence? I don't care if your a king, that is no way to act, especially not in public!" Every man stopped

what the were doing to just gap at the young woman on the ground. Her long raven hair shielded her eyes, but from the aurora her body was giving off, anyone

could tell she was pissed. Inuyasha looked her up and down, examining the type of girl she was. He had to admit, he was impressed by her stern and brave

attitude. This girl had a back-bone. Takiyuro wasn't pleased one bit.

"You bitch! How dare you raise your voice at me? Have you any idea of who your dealing with?" Takiyuro began to raise his hand as Kagome closed her eyes in

fear. Was this man going to hit her? Right before his hand connected with her face, another hand stopped it, twisting it into his back.

"Never do you raise your hand at a woman, Takiyuro. I may not be one with manners, but I do have enough sense to know that." Inuyasha hissed into his ear as

Takiyuro screamed out in pain. The rest of their gangs just watched, not wanting to get in the middle of it all. Kagome just couldn't believe her eyes.

Inuyasha let go of Takiyuro as he fell to the ground, face first.

"Now get out of here and just maybe I won't have to come after you again." Takiyuro gulped as him and his gang fled from Inuyasha's sight. Kagome just

stared at him in fear. ' Oh no, he's coming this way. Is he going to hurt me too?'

Inuyasha reached out his hand and for once didn't smirk, but smile down at her. Kagome still in fear, took it as he helped her back up on her legs. His smile

still stayed as he gathered up her things and handed them to her.

"You are one troublesome woman. First you make me late and nearly bust your ass on the concrete and then you nearly get killed by a gang leader. Just how

many times do I have to save you in one day?" Kagome looked at him confused as brain finally caught a certain word that flew from his mouth. She let all her

fear wash away as anger shortly took its place.

"What is wrong with you men?! How many times must I tell you, don't curse in front of a woman's presence!" Inuyasha laughed as Kagomes faced fumed. Does he

find being so rude funny?

"Well princess, its a bad habit of mine, that I don't really wish to change. If you wish to brake it, I'm afraid you have quiet a problem." Kagome just,

huffed, and turned away. She was wondering if she should ask for his help or not, when she remembered another word that caught her mind from his last words

for her.

"How do you know that I am a princess?" Kagome asked softly, as if it were a secret only meant for her to know. Inuyasha now was the one who looked dumb-

founded at the young teen in front of him.

"What? You mean you really are a princess?" Kagome tilted her head cutely at his question. Does he know or does he not?

"Of course I am! Didn't you just call me one? I'm pretty sure you did and that's why I thought you knew." Inuyasha smiled half way as he shook his head

gently.

"No I just meant that as a little sweet talk, nothing more. I wasn't actually being serious. If your a royal then what on earth are you doing in a place like

this?" Inuyasha watched as her eyes glared at the ground. Her bangs covering her eyes as if giving her a heart-broken expression.

"Well my palace was destroyed along time ago and so we've been living in a nice little mansion. I don't really want to talk about it, but we had to move

here. Its not like I really had a choice in the matter." Inuyasha eyes softened at the scene before him. He looked over to the rest of his gang giving them a

head signal for them to leave. They followed his word and was out of sight in seconds. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome as he gently tilted her chin to look at

him in the eyes.

"Well I am sorry for what ever reason it was to make you move to such a dangerous area, but you really shouldn't be walking these halls alone. Here let me

see your schedule and maybe I can help you. You might want to wait till the next class though, because this class is almost over with." Kagome smiled a little as she gave him her paper. Inuyasha grinned.

"Well it looks like your next two classes is with me. I'm even in your last class." Kagome eyes filled with hope hearing that. Maybe he wasn't a very good

gentle man, but hey, no ones perfect right? Inuyasha just smiled in return as he walked passed her and down the other end of the hall.

"Where are you going? The people in the office told me my first class is this way." Inuyasha didn't even bother turning around and just stopped in his

tracks.

"Oh yeah, shows a lot they know. Actually babe, its this way. Our last class is down that way. Its no wonder you got totally lost." Kagome just shook her

head

and ran down the hall to catch up with him.

' Just great, not only was I about to get hit today, but also find out that the people who work here don't even know what their talking about. I love this

school already.'

---

"So what line do I go in?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha hoping he would answer. Having him in most of her classes did help her a great deal. He might be a cocky

jerk sometimes, but much more sensible the rest of them. Inuyasha surveyed the cafeteria looking for only one thing, his gang. They were supposed to have

a meeting at lunch and had no idea where they went off to.

"Um, listen Kagome, as much as I want to help you I really can't eat with you today. I'm sorry, but I kind of have other plans to do right now." Inuyasha

said as his eyes fell on his buddies. Kagome grabbed his hand, making him turn to her.

"Inuyasha, but I don't know what to do or where to go. I'm really sorry and I know I'm acting like a burden, but can't you just eat with me, just today?"

Kagome eyes seemed to beg as well as her voice, Inuyasha looked down at her annoyed.

"Kagome, I am sorry but..." He was cut off by another womans voice, heading their way. Kagome turned to look at her as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Where is your little buddy, Miroku? That hentai decided to pull one of his moves this mourning and was gone before I could give him his little

punishment." The woman put her hands on her hips as her brown eyes seem to burn into Inuyasha's golden ones. He didn't even look phased.

"Sango do we have to do this now? I'm not Miroku's damn owner and I don't keep him on a leash. If you want to find him so bad, find him yourself!" As soon as

he was finished Kagome stepped straight on his foot, making him yelp. Sango watched with amusement as Inuyasha's anger went away from Sango and onto Kagome.

"Wench what the hell was that for?" Kagome stepped her foot on him again this time twice as hard as the first.

"I told you time and time again. DON'T CURSE IN A WOMAN'S PRESENCE!" Kagome narrowed her eyes as his anger got the best of him. He grabbed her roughly by the

arms and slung to Sangos side.

"I also told you, TOUGH LUCK! Now be a good little girl and stay with Sango while I attend to some business, and try not to get killed while I'm gone."

Inuyasha stomped away as Kagome began to growl like a dog. Sango giggled.

"Just who does he think he is anyways! Oh my, am I growling?" Kagome stopped as soon as she noticed it and backed away from Sango, who just smiled at her.

She looked away, ashamed.

"Um, I'm really sorry about that. I usually don't act in such away, especially in public. I guess that man brings out the worst in me." Sango just shoed it

way, waving her hands.

"It's alright. Inuyasha seems to do that with a lot of people I guess. Anyways, my name is Sango Taija. Are you new here by chance? I don't remember seeing

you before and if you hang with that bozo, thats about impossible." Kagome shook her head as she smiled politely.

"Oh no no. I'm just hanging around him now because he's all I really know here, its not because I want to. Yeah I am new, I'm Kagome Higerashi. It's very

nice to meet you." Sango smiled back with a slight giggle.

"Inuyasha isn't that bad. To be honest, he just has a little bit of a wild streak, I guess. I've known him and his friends for years and they do take some

getting used to." Kagome nodded her head as she glanced around at all the people. Sango noticed this and grabbed her hand.

"Come on and eat with me. The food here isn't all that good so I usually bring my own, I would be glad to share it with you." Kagome's eyes lit up at the

invite.

"Wow really?! Oh thank you so much, your so kind." Sango laughed and made her way to a small round table as Kagome followed.

"No problem, I wouldn't mind some company. Most of my friends are working on a project right now and I don't really feel like eating with the guys today. I

hope you like peanut butter." Kagome nodded her as she gratefully took half of the peanut butter sandwich.

"So Sango, why do you let Inuyasha curse at you like that? I mean don't you mind?" Sango shook her head as she stared at the pale gray table.

"No not really, I guess I'm used to it. I mean people cursing doesn't really bother me much. I even do it when I get mad sometimes. Its almost hard not to

when you grow up around it. Why does it bother you so much? Though I can't say that scene you done with Inuyasha wasn't amusing." Kagome was slightly shocked

by her confession. Wow this place was so much different then her home. So very different.

"Well I guess its because I didn't grow up around it. I always thought it was improper for a man to curse in front of a lady or even a lady to curse for that

matter. This place is just so different from my old home, it almost scares me." Sango looked over at Kagome surprised. Her eyes were shelled from Sango's

sight, but she could tell that Kagome wasn't at all happy. She smiled sadly at her.

"It is, I guess improper, but were to used to it here to actually grasp that knowledge. In this place, influence is a big part of life and its who you hang

around that help shape who you actually are. I'm used to being around men and so its natural for me to act like a tomboy. That doesn't mean I lost my morals

and beliefs, I just express it in a different way." Kagome looked up at her, letting all her words meanings sink in. She was telling the truth. Sango from

what she could tell was a nice person, maybe not as proper as she would have hoped, but she did have a good heart. Kagome smiled brightly at her as she tried

to push back negative thoughts of her new home.

"Your right Sango. In that case, I think I could actually survive this place. thanks." Sango nodded her head as Inuyasha and some of his friends approached

them. Sango forgot her conversation with Kagome and glared at man with a purple shirt and dark brown eyes.

"MIROKU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kagome flinched at Sangos tone as Inuyasha took the seat beside her.

"Sango deariest, I had no idea you were looking for me. Would you like a kiss?" Sango fummed more as Miroku just gulped.

"Um I guess I'll take that as a no." Then he ran out the doubled doors into the fresh crisp air outside, with Sango not to far behind. Yelling every insult

she could think of. Everyone just laughed as Inuyasha's smirk grew. Kagome just shook her head as she turned the Inuyasha.

"Was that Sango's boyfriend or something?" Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Nope, Miroku is a huge pervert and can't keep his hands off of Sango's ass. Usually Sango knocks him out afterwards, but this mourning he just ran away before

she could do so." Kagome nodded her head as she hit him in the arm. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You know why I did it and I'm getting tired of asking you to stop." Inuyasha smiled at her as she just glared back.

"If your getting so tired of it, then you can stop. I've done told you already that I'm not going to quite my little ' habit ' all for just one girl. Hate it

you, but your just going to have to get used to it." Kagome stuck out her tongue in a childish manner making his smile grow. "Now Kagome just how is that

mature and for a lady of your status? Now tuck back in that cute tongue of your before my fangs decided to take a little bite of it." Kagome gulped and

quickly put her tongue back into her mouth.

"Inuyasha just what kind of demon are you? You look so much like a human, but..." Kagome stopped for a minute as she reached up and grabbed to triangular-

shaped dog ears on top of his head. "..Yet you have dog ears, fangs, and claws. Are you a dog demon?" Every guy stopped their chatter and laughter as they

watched in horror as Kagome gently stroked Inuyasha's ears. Even Inuyasha himself, didn't know what to say or how to react. No one ever messes with his ears

and he made sure people knew that. Everyone who ever tried were so rough with his ears, but Kagome, she was just so gentle. He felt a slight growl that

sounded almost like a purr escape him as he slowly took Kagomes hands and placed them back down into her lap.

"I am a half dog demon. My mom is a human." Kagome nodded, but was surprised by the tone of voice he used with her. She was sure she heard him purr a few

seconds ago. That was him wasn't it? All the guys just stood there in awe. Why didn't he threaten her like he did so many others? Its not like this girl is

anything special. All of a sudden the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang as every student gathered their stuff and headed for their next class. Kagome

stood up as Inuyasha followed suit.

"Kagome hold up. These guys are most of my gang. If you need anything and I'm not here, they'll be sure to help you alright?" Kagome looked over to

Inuyasha's friends as they all greeted her and told her their names. Kagome done the same and smiled at Inuyasha.

"You know for a completely rude gang leader, your actually not that bad." Inuyasha grinned as he turned in the opposite direction then her.

"Well for a naive proper princess, your not that bad either." Kagome smiled bigger and Inuyasha turned to leave.

'Just maybe this isn't the worst day of my life after all.'

------------------------------------------

Kagome started down the street as a car pulled up beside her. It was a red mustang with a black dragon design on the side of it. The man inside smiled as he

lowered his sunglasses to her.

"Miss you know its very dangerous to walk home alone. This place is just filled with creeps. A beautiful young woman like yourself could easily get raped."

Kagome smiled back at him, gigging.

"Well then kind sir, will you give me a ride home, since its so dangerous and everything?" Inuyasha smiled as he pointed at the empty seat beside him with

his head. Kagome just frowned.

"I thought every kind sir opens the doors for the ladies?" Inuyasha laughed as he still kept both his hands on the wheel.

"Yes, but the last time I remembered, I'm not at all a kind sir. Now get the car, I'd like to get home sometime to." Kagome sighed and just did what she was

told. Inuyasha started back up his car and headed in the direction Kagome pointed.

"I thought princesses could afford cars of their own or at least a driver. So why don't you have at least one?" Kagome looked out the window as the reached a

stop light, not really like the conversation.

"Well you see, my palace like I said was destroyed. That includes all the money we had inside of it. The only reason why we were allowed to stay at the

mansion we used to live at was because my dad had already bought it, so we didn't have to make payments. Now we live with my grandpa at the family shrine."

Inuyasha glanced at her for a second confused.

"Well if thats the case, then why didn't your dad just sell the mansion and you could have just bought you guy another good place to live?" Kagome looked

down at her legs as she fiddled with her fingers. Inuyasha smelt a wave of sadness wash over her.

"Its just not that simple." As soon as she said it the car stopped and Kagome looked up to find her shrine. Inuyasha stared up all the steps, then looked at

her.

"You walk up those everyday? No wonder your so skinny!" Kagome smiled as she slowly made her way out of the car and onto the first step. Inuyasha brought his gaze back to the steps. " Um do you want me to run you up there? It wouldn't be a problem and will save you a lot of time." Kagome shook her head as she looked ahead of her.

"No thats alright. I'll be fine and besides I love to walk. Thanks again Inuyasha, I don't know how I would have made it to day without you." Inuyasha nodded his head as he started back up the car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, and I might give you a call. Bye." Kagome nodded her head as he sped off down the street. She began to walk up her steps before she stopped again and looked back down at the place his car once stood.

'Wait a minute. I never gave him my number?!'

-------------------------

Ok guess that's all I will write for now. Hope ya'll like it. Ja'ne!


	3. Day 2 and a half

Hey guys I know its been awhile since I wrote any of my stories. Schools just getting so hectic that its getting too hard to keep up with anything anymore. I even forgot about the story all together until I got a review on it, making me read over it. So I thought I would pick up where I left off. Hope you like it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kagome dear, how was your first day?" Her mom Kiya , asked as she took up the family dishes. Kagome whipped her mouth on her napkin and sighed deeply.

"Mom, this place is just too difficult to get used to. I mean the main person to help me today was a gang leader! In fact if it were not for him I might have got a smack from another gang leader, who about stole my first kiss! Mother this place is just too ob-surd for anyone to live in, let alone us." Kagome stood up and walked over the living room with her mom close behind.

"I am very sorry you feel that way Kagome, but what do you want me to do? Move back into that mansion? I want you kids to have everything you need when I am gone. How on earth are you to have a family if there are no men there? Or Souta? Kagome I am doing this for your sake. I cannot sale that house, it is after all, your dads. The only place left that he loved dearly. It would just be too selfish to do. I am sorry, but you must get used to it." Kagome just 'Humphed' onto the couch. Their conversations never went her way. She knew that her mother would say all of those things and she knew they were all true, but that did not mean she could not try. Kiya just shook her head and opened her mouth to say a little more, but the phones ringing interrupted her. She just sighed and reached up to answer it.

"Hello Higerashi residence, may I ask whose speaking?" Kiya's eyes grew and a smirk crossed her face as she heard the voice on the other end. She turned straight at Kagome and held the phone out to her. "Kagome its for you." Kagome's head titled in confusion, but took the phone from her anyway. Her mom just kept her smirk as she went back into the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome speaking, and who may I ask is this? " She heard a males voice in the background.

"So your even this polite at home? Damn Kagome, you really need to toughen up. Its kind of annoying." Kagome just growled low.

"Inuyasha! How many times must I tell you! Never cruse┘" She was cut off.

"Yeah yeah I know already. Never cruse in a lady's presence. Well since your not in front of me and just over the phone, I guess your not really in my presence now are you? Come on babe, surely your brighter than that. Though not many royals are."

"And just what the heck is that supposed to mean? Look I am very smart and was well taught by the finest teachers, so don't you dare insult my intelligence! And by the way, how on earth did you get my number? I never gave it to anyone, not even Sango!" Inuyasha just smirked on the other end and chuckled. Kagome just grew even more angry. "And stop using sweet talk on me! It does not work!"

"Well baby I have ways of getting numbers I want or need. So do not worry your pretty little head over it. And I never once insulted your intelligence, I just stated a fact. Not many princesses are very well rounded on anything that you can actually use in the real world. All they learn about is ball room dancing and how to sag a prince. You cannot disagree with that fact dear. Since there is way to much facts to prove it."

Kagome just stayed quiet for a bit. This man was just too gah she couldn't even find a right name for it! She told him not to use any of those words because it always sounded like he was mocking her and of course just to get back at her, he used them. With extra mockery no less. Every time they talked she found her self in another heated argument, more so for her than him. It just made her so angry. She hated losing anything but every argument they had, he would win. Every stinking time! He was good, she'll give him that. But that just meant she had to be better. "Inuyasha even though I do not agree with you, the fact remains that I am no idiot princess, which is what this argument was about, right? So I will accept an apology that will end this dreadful conversation and talk in a more decent tone of voice. So you can begin."

Inuyasha just held the phone from his ear looking at it in disbelief. Was this chick out of her mind? An apology? Ha please, he barely gives one of those to his parents and she expects one for herself? Oh this girl has guts alright, but defiantly not as smart as he thought she was. She totally proved that one on her own.  
"Honey, you are kidding aren't you? I mean no offense princess, but I do not say sorry to ANY one, let along a chick I just met. Look babe, I'll admit I do have some form of respect for you, so please do not ruin it by saying such fantasies. I just don't roll that way."

Kagome couldn't tell if she was more mad or confused by his answer. Fantasy? And just what the heck does he mean by 'roll that way' ? I mean he does not 'roll' at all. And he thinks that she is the one losing it. Men are so dense!  
"Fine, don't apologize. You're the one who will have a guilty conscience". Yeah even she knew that one was stupid. I mean Inuyasha is not the type to even have a conscience. Oh well, maybe he'll get himself one, one day. Inuyasha chuckled. She certainly was amusing.

"Well dear guys like me don't┘.."His beeper went off and left him in mid-sentence as he looked at his cell. (Damn what the hell do they want now?) Inuyasha just shook his head as he turned his attention back to the house phone. "Sorry hun but I'll have to cut this conversation short. I'm needed somewhere else. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, ok? " Kagome just put on a puzzled face and agreed to what he was saying. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye Kagome." And with that the phone went dead.

Kagome just shook her head rather hardly and put the back on the hook. That must have been the weirdest conversation she had ever had over the phone. Her mom just walked right back in the living room and put on yet another smirk.

"Well dear, who was that young man? A guy from your school?" Kagome just stared at her for awhile until she took put on a smirk of her own.

"Why yes mother, the one I have been telling you about. You know that man Inuyasha, the gang leader?" Her moms smirk faded away as she looked at Kagome with a misunderstanding glare. Kagome just smirked wider as she walked straight up the stairs. " Its ok mom, don't worry at all. But for the record, he knows where we live." And with that she was out of sight.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kagome just whistled all the way to the school grounds. She did not really know why she was doing it, but for some reason she woke up very happy this mourning. Kagome just skipped all the way to the steps until she heard a rather roughish voice from behind her.

"Well look what the cat drug in, you must be the new girl Kagome. Very nice to meet you." Kagome turned on her heel to look where at whom the voice belonged to and just stared into deep blue orbs. The man, obviously a demon, smirked. He grabbed her hand and kissed it very gently, causing a deep blush from Kagome.

"My my I have never seen such a lovely woman before. My name is Kouga and I am the leader of the gang of the wind. I'm so surprised I have not met you sooner." Kagome just stood there still in shock. No man, since she moved to Tokyo, had treated her with such manners. She was just amazed! Just how was he a gang leader? And not to bad of a looker either. Kagome could grow to like this man.

"Kouga wolf how DARE you flirt with another girl, again! I should kick your ass for this!" Kagome looked to where the shrieking voice came from and at lighting speed a young woman with green eyes and brown hair stood before her, with Kouga's hair in her hand. "How many times must I tell you, I do not wish to share!" Kagome just watched as the two stared yelling at one another. So the guy was taken and he was flirting with her? She felt like such an idiot and was going to add some of her own insults into the mix until a strong hand pulled her back wards into a hard chest. She made a YELP and looked up to a certain demons eyes.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you actually succeeded on moving again. I see you found a rival gang, I hope this cub did not harm you." As soon as that sentience left Inuyasha's mouth he found himself pinned to a wall, Kagome still in his arms, protectively.

"What did you say dog-breath? Since when do you act all polite around a woman? Don't tell me your finally on a chicks leash. Though I have to say, it would seem more fitting for you." Inuyasha just growled lowly as he pushed Kouga away with his one free hand and moved away from the wall. Kagome gulped.

"No chick can leash me flee bag, but that is the least I can say for you. Ayame seemed to do a pretty good job of whipping you, so don't blame me for your faults. After all it was you who asked her for marriage dumb ass." Kagome did not even attempt to smack Inuyasha this time. She saw his eyes flash red and just something in her told her now was not the time. Kouga was about to say something when Ayame screamed at him from behind. He just growled loudly and turned to leave. Inuyashas gaze never left him until the demon was out of sight. He then broke his hold on Kagome and just slowly walked twards the door not even giving her a second glance. "Come on Kagome, I'll walk you to your first class." Kagome just stared at him until the ringing of the schools bell brought her back to reality. She just nodded her head and followed after him.

It was just the mourning and already she was scared out of her mind.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to pick up on some of the stories so if my writing isn't as good as it used to, gomen nasai. Well review and Ja'ne!


	4. trouble at the mall

"_So Kagome tell me how do you like this school so far?" Kagome was brought out of her little day dream as she heard Sango talk from behind her. She turned around in her seat looking at the young woman as if she had gone mad._

"_Like? How can anyone like let alone get used to this school? This morning I actually thought I found a decent man with some actual manners and then I come to find out he already has a fiancée? That has to be some cruel, sick joke!" Kagome just hit her head against the desk as Sango chuckled at her antics. Kagome may have been a total nut-case but she was certainly amusing. _

"_Kagome what can you expect? This is Shikon High, not some Prep School. Only the worst comes here, although there are some benefits to that…" Kagome just raised an eyebrow at her. __'Benefits? How could there possibly be any benefits by having only the worst at one school?'_

"I'm not sure I understand, please enlighten me." Sango smirked as she pointed to one of the cheerleaders a couple of seats in front of them.

"Take Kikyou for example. She is probably one of the worst, if not the worst girl you could possibly trust or confide in about anything. She lies, steals, and cheats her way to the top, but she is also the only reason our cheerleading squad ever makes it to the finals and how we always win." Kagome nodded in understanding, but also in disgust. Just how is cheating something to be proud of? Before she could even ask Sango had already started talking again, this time pointing some punk looking kid in the front of their row. "Now take Shippo, a member of Inuyasha's gang, who helps run some of the plans made in the gang. His skill he learned from Inuyasha helps him with strategies that makes us one of the best schools in basketball. Not to mention Inuysasha's own skills makes him the best player on the football team, which remains undefeated." Kagome had to admit she was impressed, a little freaked out that good came out of being bad, but still impressed. Still, before the conversation could be carried on any further than it already was the bell had rung indicating that lunch was now starting. Kagome sighed heavily as her and Sango made it to the door way. She wasn't surprised at who was there waiting.

"Awe why the long face hone? You look kind of down?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome could only glare at him. For some reason Kagome had already gotten used to this routine.

"Inuyasha must you constantly mock me?" Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow obviously confused at what the girl had meant. He wasn't mocking her, well…not yet anyways. Kagome just shook her head as she turned to follow Sango, Inuyasha trailing not to far behind.

"I hope you brought your lunch today babe, if not you may wish you had. Today there serving turkey and rice." Kagome just looked at him confused as they entered the lunch room. She was surprised at how little the lunch line was but still didn't make her forger about Inuyasha's last statement.

"Um, Inuyasha why do you say that? Turkey and rice sounds good to me, how can you possibly make that taste bad?" Inuyasha gave a little chuckle as he walked away from the two women and laid his eyes upon his gang.

"You'd be surprised sweetheart. Very surprised." Kagome just ignored his words as she turned back to Sango who seemed to be finding a place to sit rather stand in line for lunch. Kagome looked at her oddly as Sango noticed the stare and turned to face her. A small smile grazing her lips.

"He-he sorry Kagome but Inu-pal had a point. The turkey here really doesn't taste or even smell like real turkey and there rice here isn't even all the way cooked! Don't tell me how you could possibly mess that up, the foods just too simple, but this school manages to anyways." Kagome was about to protest when Sango shoved a muffin in her face before she turned back around to spot a seat. "Now then I for one came prepared and I'll be happy to share with you. Lets find a seat k?" Sango walked over to a group of girls as Kagome shook her head once more and followed. This school just gets better and better.

Lllllllllllllll

"So Kagome tell me what is the men like at your old home?" Kagome tried to think of some guys from her old island but to know prevail. Rin just frowned more when she see the disappointment in Kagomes eyes when she couldn't find an answer. At lunch Sango introduced Kagome to two new friends Rin and Kagura , who for some reason wanted to go to the mall and hang out when school was over. Kagome had never been to a real mall before so she wasn't really complaining, but she wouldn't deny that she was very tired from all the walking. Just how many stores could be in one place anyway?

"Where Kagome's from there wasn't really any men. In fact it was basically just her, her mom, little brother, and grandpa. The rest of the people were old and probably would die soon anyways." Kagome spit out her strawberry icy after hearing Sango's sentence.

"Sango! That is so mean! Those people were very nice. How could you say such horrible things?" Rin giggled as Sango grew red from embarrassment. Kagome had away with doing that to a person, Kagura thought the whole sight was amusing.

"Kagome, she only spoke the truth. People die, that's life; it may be a harsh thing to admit, but you can't change the fact that it is the truth." The wind sorcerious stated a-matter-of-factly. Kagome glared a bit but still slouched her shoulders in defeat. Stupid Kagura in her stupid logic.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm getting a bit hungry. You guys want to ditch the mall and go grab something to eat?" Everyone seemed to agree while Kagome was too lost in thought. She barely heard the suggestion Rin had made since all she could do was stare at a certain man with silver locks who seemed a little busy with a man with black locks. Sango noticed this and followed her gaze. She inwardly cursed as she grabbed Kagomes hand hoping the others would follow.

"It seems some trouble makers from our school decided to do some after school shopping as well. Just our luck they have to be standing at the exit to." The other two still seemed a little confused at her words until a mans voice boomed throughout the mall. They all turned to see who the voice belonged to and secretly wished they hadn't. There was Inuyasha and his gang having a good 'talking to' with a rival gang and its leader, Naraku. All the girls, besides Kagome, knew what would happen once there fight took off and knew the outcome of it was nothing but bad. They had to get out of there but the more the men yelled, the closer they got towards the exit, their destination. Kagome just couldn't help but stare. What on earth was Inuyasha doing?

"Damn it Naraku I know it was your damn gang who trashed my car. Why are you such a coward that you can't just face me yourself?" Inuayasha screamed in Naraku's face seeing as they were the same height, Naraku's red eyes gleamed as Inuyasha let out a terrible growl.

"Now now doggy, what makes you think I can't face you? I am here aren't I? No one is protecting me or fighting you for me, are they? This is between me and you so hit me if you wish you half-breed filth." Inuyasha let out another growl as the words half-breed reached his ears. That damned idiot.

"You bastard! I'll make sure by the time I'm done with you, you'll never again be able to speak with that mouth again." Inuyasha made the threat as deadly sounding as he could. Even Naraku's gang cowered away from the dog demon as he said his words. Naraku was the one to throw the first punch as their little 'duel' began.

Sango had already let go of Kagome, allowing Kagome to get even closer to the battle between the two men. She just couldn't help but over hear there exchange of words and even though Kagome frowned upon ease-dropping she was just too intrigued by what the two was saying and more importantly why they said it. Can't anyone in this place get along? She thought that if maybe she could call out to Inuyasha he would stop his senseless fighting, but she was soon forced to a wall by a man she thought she would never have to see again.

"Well look what the cat drug in, Kagome right? How nice to see you again bitch." Takiyuro couldn't help but grin as Kagomes eyes grew wide in fear. _'Him again?! I thought Inuyasha made sure he wouldn't harm me again. Why is he here?' _

"I…I don't know why you're here, but it would be for best interest to let me go! I'm warning you, if you don't Inuyasha will certainly be very angry with you!" Kagome knew that was probably the worst sounding threat Takiyuro had probably ever heard, but she was scared out of her mind here! What else was she to say? One big mean guy plus one small fragile girl equals bad trouble for girl. Kagome gulped as she saw Takiyuro smirk at her trembling.

"Now now girls shouldn't lie. Inuyasha can't possibly save you this time since he's already in a heated battle with Naraku. Do you actually think he, the Fang leader, would give up a chance to fight with Naraku, the Dark leader, all for a woman like yourself?" Kagome had to suppress a giggle when she heard Narakus gang name. Dark leader? He has to be kidding! Takiyuro on the other hand didn't find any of it funny at all and his loud growl brought her back to reality. He was right after all. Why would Inuyasha quite fighting for her sake? She couldn't even stop him from saying one curse word and yet she thinks he'll stop a fight for her? Ha-ha that's really funny. Takiyuro just held onto her tighter as she grunted in pain. She wasn't going to let him get satisfaction from hearing her scream, she still had her pride after all. "I'm here because I want to see Inuyasha get his ass kicked by another gang. He did make me look like a total idiot in front of my own men and that's just totally unacceptable. I'm just getting a little pay back." Kagome felt her face begin to sweat as his face became even more closer to hers. _'Not this again!' _"I wonder just how would the little leader feel if he smelt another males scent on his girl? How about we find out, ne?" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut expecting his dirty mouth to smother hers in any second and surprised when it didn't. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Takiyuro pushed to the ground by Topaz, a fire demon, and Jeff, a descendant from a legendary samurai, both members of Inuyasha's gang. Kagome rubbed away her sweat beads as the two men not only threatened Takiyuro, but kicked him so bad that he high-tailed it out of the mall and his gang not to far behind him. Topaz and Jeff smirked as they approached Kagome who was now sitting on the malls tiled floor.

"Hope he didn't scare you to bad, you looked like you were about to faint." Kagome tried to laugh off her worry that should have left with Takiyuro as Topaz leaned down to make sure there were no marks or scares made by the demon leader.

"Nah I think she's fine Topaz, she looks it anyways. I am surprised though, you didn't even scream. For a princess you have guts, I'll give you that." Kagome moved her gaze from Topaz to Jeff and gave him a half smile. If it weren't for these two she could have been a goner.

"Thanks guys, that was really nice, what you done for me I mean. Why did you anyways? Shouldn't you two be helping Inuysaha seeing as ya'll are all in the same gang?" The two laughed at her naiveness and would have continued to laugh until Topaz regained control that is.

"Inuyasha is a big boy and can take care of himself. Trust me girl, you do NOT want to get in the middle of a fight with Inuyasha when he's against Naraku. As for saving you, didn't Inuyasha already tell you that we will help you when ever you need it? He made it pretty clear if your in trouble we have to help you or we'll be answering to him." Kagome didn't really understand but was still grateful. Why would Inuyasha demand she be protected? Could he really care for her that much? Have the compassion to actually…._'Whoa what am I thinking? This is Inuyasha were talking about and he is no where near caring! I mean sure he can seem to be at times and sure he can be sweet too, but still, its Inuyasha!'_ Kagome was so wrapped in her own mind war she never noticed Inuyasha coming her way and again Kagome found herself pushed against the wall. She had just stood up to, oh well.

"Naraku left as always, damn idiot. He just can't stay and take it on his own. Bastard." Kagome just kicked him in the shin as Inuyasha turned quickly from his friends to the raven haired woman he had just pinned only a minute ago. He kind of forgot about her, ops.

"Come on babe, is that anyway to treat a good friend? You really should take some type of training if you really want to hurt someone with those puny kicks of yours. It felt like a bee sting." Kagome huffed as Inuyasha began to smirk. He was so tired from his fight with Naraku that a bit of teasing with Kagome could really bring up his spirits again. For some odd reason that girl just seemed to have that affect on him.

"Baka! What did you expected after I had just been scared to death by that Takiroyu guy again and then seeing fights right in front of me really takes energy out of a girl. I can't kick you hard until I at least gather some of my sanity back, now can I?" Inuyasha's smirk quickly diminished after hearing her proclaims. He quickly turned away from her and looked back in Topaz and Jeff's direction who seemed to now be interested in the floor rather Inuyasha's gaze which was borrowing into them.

"Does she mean Takiyuro? He was here? What exactly did he do to her that scared her?" The two still trying to avoid his gaze were trying to think of a good explanation when the three heard Kagomes soft voice. Answering Inuyasha for them.

"He pinned me against the wall and acted like he was about to kiss me, again! Not to mention still using such fowl language, I promise that man just has no manners at all!" Topaz and Jeff chuckled as she continued to rant on about men and no manners, Inuyasha though was far from being amused.

"Why did he try that again? Did he give you any reasons?" Kagome stopped her banter as she stared into Inuysaha's stern gaze. She couldn't help but blush as she answered him.

"Well, he said that he wanted to get back at you. For some reason he thought that….that me and you were a couple and if he put his scent on me it would be revenge on you, or something like that." Inuyasha let out a low growl from his chest as Kagome stiffened. That growl sounded to threatening for her liking and since she was still pined by him, that didn't help the feeling of fear that started to move its way up Kagomes body. Inuyasha still didn't let her go, but instead only tightened his grip. He closed his eyes shut trying to calm down as his two friends backed away from the enraged demon.

"I want you two to tell the gang that if you see Takiyuro, bring him to me. I have a few words I would like to exchange to him, personally. As for you…" Inuyasha's eyes darted open to peer into Kagome's brown ones. All his anger now forgotten as his features softened and growling subsided. Kagomes fear too had begun to dissipate as she seen a smirk now plastered on the demons face. _'Talk about mood swings.' _"Your going with me and grabbing a bite to eat. I'm starving and from your stomach.." He poked her stomachs flesh softly as Kagome tried to suppress a giggle. " you seem pretty hungry yourself." Kagome nodded and before she could walk in the direction Inuyasha was moving in, she was dragged by the hand to meet another woman's annoyed expression.

"Kagome where have you been? Please don't tell me you were in the middle of those idiots fight?" Sango pointed to Inuyasha who just rolled his eyes at her gesture. Kagome just shook her head as Inuyasha decided to talk for her.

"No but she did run into a bit of an annoyance. It's taken care of though and I already offered to take her to dinner. You girls can go ahead and grab some food but Kagome is coming with me." Sango didn't even dare argue back seeing as the half demon was already angered enough today. Kagome groaned as they agreed without her having any word in. How could she though? Inuyasha already was dragging her by her wrist and out the mall's doors. Such a rude man!

Lllllll

" Don't you EVER do that again!!" A now angry Kagome screamed at an amused dog demon. Inuyasha decided that when he took Kagome home he would run Kagome up her steps since it was now pitch black out and seeing as she was already clumsy, the dense princess would probably fall straight on her face walking such a long ways up. Kagome though apparently forgot the fact that Inuyasha was half 'dog' demon and wasn't expecting to be ran up her steps so quickly. She felt like she would have had a heart attack!

"Baby, was it really that bad? I mean I had fun." Inuyasha smirked again as Kagomes glare became even more colder, if possible. She would have yelled even more trying to break that enormous ego of his if it weren't for his beeper going off surprising both of them. Inuyasha took a quick glance to see who it was from before he turned back towards the now confused girl. He sighed in frustration as he put his hands upon the woman's shoulders. "Sorry babe, but I have to go, business calls. I'll call you later though and if it gets to late, I'll just see you at school tomorrow." With that said Inuyasha did the only thing that Kagome thought she would never expect from Inuyasha, and that was any indication that he had emotions. He kissed her. Right there at her house, a gang leader, no a man, had taken her first kiss, and didn't even kiss her long enough for her to respond back. Inuyasha kissed her quickly on the lips and took off back down the shine steps. Before his retreat he did decide to say a few words into her ear though and she just couldn't believe what he had said.

"Kagome how do you expect me to properly kiss you if you don't even give me room to slide my tongue through?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she replayed his words in his mind. Such words should never be said in that way to a lady like herself, but even so, that didn't stop the smile Kagome so desperately fought from forming on her lips.


	5. Was there any meaning?

Kagome laid on her bed for the longest time. She just couldn't help but replay every thing that had went on that day and of course its finally. She sighed as she closed her heavy eyes and turned over on her silky pink covers. She needed sleep and a lot of it, but her alarm clock had already hit 2 A.M. and the young girl just couldn't get the rest she needed. She had school tomorrow, which meant she had to wake up in just 4 more hours. She grabbed her pillow and squeezed it to her head in frustration.

"Dang you Inuyasha, this is all your fault!"

LLLL

"Kagome dear Inuyasha is here!" Kiya chuckled a bit at her the fact what she had just said rhymed. Inuyasha just eyed her funny. Kagome without even thinking ran down the steps as fast as she could. Inuyasha was there? He's the reason she's in such a terrible state. When she reached where the said demon was standing she gave him the most coldest glare that even her own mother had to leave the room twitching. Inuyasha wasn't even phased.

"Hey wench what took you so long? Do you want to be late?" Kagome just 'huffed' as her face became red with anger. The nerve!

"Excuse me! But because of something a certain someone had done to me last night I barely had a wink of sleep! My alarm didn't even wake me up at the right time and so I had to get ready in only 20 minutes, 10 of that which went to a shower. Don't you feel the least bit guilty?" Kagome was fuming and Inuyasha just smirked at the site. The woman's eyes were certainly tiring, but her whole image didn't look how a usual woman usually does after being rushed to get ready. Honestly she still had that beautiful glow. He had to admit he was impressed.

"Come on babe, you can't blame me for that. I mean why would that deprive you of sleep anyways. It was just a harmless kiss." Inuyasha didn't even stop when Kagome's face turned ten shades of red, no instead he just mumbled into her ear rather huskily. "And remember dear, it wasn't that much of a kiss to begin with. Not nearly as I wanted to." Kagome had to keep her self from falling down. His breath was so close to her skin, she just knew her knees would give in if had kept that up. Luckily thought he decided to have mercy on her since he moved away slowly and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Now come on or we'll be late for your third day at school." Kagome just nodded as she let him run her down the steps, her screaming all the way. Honestly did he **_have _to go so fast?**

LLLL

School had went by rather smoothly for Kagome. She had got to spend more time getting to know her new friends at lunch and in P.E her and Sango had actually helped be some tough girls in volley ball. Kagome sighed in relief as she walked from the school court yard and down the street that would bring her home. Yeah her day went by very well even Inuyasha had…wait Inuyasha!

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as her face became the same shade it usually turns every time she's around the said man, red.

"That man, he never told me what that kiss was for! That's the main thing I wanted to talk to him about to." Kagome made a little pout before she started right back toward the school. If she had any luck Inuyasha would still be there and haven't left yet. Right as Kagome thought that she heard him too. Her eyes lit up as she ran to the front steps of the building. She thought as much, after all he usually had detention anyways. Inuyasha walked down the little steps the school had before his eyes landed on Kagome petite form.

"Oh hey honey, why are you still here? Do you want a ride home?" Kagome tired to ignore the nickname and even more so the smirk that had just formed on his handsome features. She was about to say what was on her mind until another male voice was heard from behind Inuyasha. She glanced up to find Topaz and Miroku headed to where they were standing. Kagome let another frown cross her features.

__

'I can't possibly talk to Inuyasha about that now. I mean, how embarrassing would that be?'

Kagome inwardly groaned as a clawed hand forced her head upwards to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Are you ok? You didn't answer me and with you, that's rather unusual." Kagome couldn't help but still frown. She was having a battle in her head of how she was going to confront Inuyasha. His stupid friends were there after all. Inuyasha wouldn't just leave them and it would seem to odd if she just asked to speak with him alone. I mean kiss or not they still weren't a couple, right? Topaz and Miroku just stared at the two in wonder.

"Yo Yash, um would you like to be alone or something?" Topaz said as he also laid his hand on top of Inuyasha's shoulder. "I mean me and Miroku have to do that 'project' you needed done and well you did say your hungry so…" Poor guy didn't even have time to finish since Kagome's eyes lit up when an idea finally came to her, thanks to him.

"I'm hungry too! Oh Inuyasha please take me to get something to eat, I'm just so hungry!" Topaz and Miroku nearly fell over and Inuyasha could only raise an eyebrow. Ok so something was wrong with her.

"Ok…" Kagome just smiled at her self at her accomplishment. Ha-ha she was just brilliant! Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome's chin and took her hand to leave. He called out to his two buddies as he led Kagome to his motorcycle. "You two make sure nothing goes wrong. I don't want to have to fix anything, alright?" They just shouted an 'Yep' and headed to their cars as well. Kagome just glanced at Inuyasha in confusion. What in the world was that about anyways?

LLLLLLLL

"That's it? That's why you were acting so crazy?" Inuyasha just busted out into full blown laughter. Kagome had to try to keep her composure and now smacking him for being so rude.

"Yes that's why! Did you honestly think I would ask you in front of your friends? I mean that's just personal!" Inuyasha tried to slow down his laughing as Kagome gave him a very serious gaze. He gulped at the intensity in her eyes as he tried to sit more straighter in his chair. Maybe taking her out to eat at the Golden Palace wasn't a bright idea. It was a quite expensive restraunt and therefore it was a quiet place also. With that loud noise he was making, it was a wonder that they didn't get thrown out. But how could he help it, I mean, it was just to unbelievable to say the least.

"Forgive me dear, but really a kiss? You got that worked up that you couldn't sleep or even concentrate in school over a little lip action? I mean seriously sweetly, why would you do that? They you couldn't even tell me in front of Miroku nor Topaz. Were you really that embarrassed?" Kagome blushed as she tried to look away from him. She stared at a beautiful wall scroll that hung beside her as she tried to gather enough control over her body to at least speak to him with out a few stumbles in her words.

"I'm sorry, but to me it was a big deal. I mean, you took my first kiss and you act as if it was just nothing." Kagome felt like she wanted to cry. She could already feel the tears forming. She had thought all day about it and most of her night, trying to make any sense on why he had done such a thing. The only idea that came to her was that Inuyasha might have had real feelings for Kagome. She just wanted to hit herself for being so stupid. She had only been there for three days after all, but in those three days, Kagome had felt like her and Inuyasha had became quite close. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her by the arm and made her stumble and fall right into Inuyasha's lap. He let go of his hold on her arm and just made her look at him in the eyes. Kagome finally let a few tears fall as one of Inuyasha's fingers gently pushed each tear that fell away.

"Look Kagome, I never said that it meant nothing to me. I had never intended for you to think that. But you really shouldn't expect too much from me. I am a leader of a gang after all. I doubt that's the kind of man you mother, a former queen, would want for her dear little princess. Tell me do you honestly think you could truly fall for such a guy like me?" Kagome closed her eyes and slowly pushed her self off of the man who was now staring at her sternly. She began to walk away as she softly said a few words during her parting.

"I believe I already have." For a normal human it would be almost impossible to hear Kagome's words. In fact Kagome really didn't think he could have heard her, but he did. He just sat there motionless as he raised his hand for the check. He didn't know weither what had just happened was a good thing or a bad thing and to him he really didn't care. He just through some money on the table as he grabbed his jacket in keys. He didn't even notice the genuine smile that was now playing on his lips.

LLLLLLL

Kagome was walking down an alley in deep thought. She really didn't know where she was or which way she was headed, but she was almost positive it was the same way Inuyasha had drove her from the school house. She sighed as she felt some chills run down her spine. Ally's gave her the creeps every time she sees one. She's always heard about stories about rapes and murders that came from such places. And as if to prove her Kagome heard a man's scream and a gun fired off in the distance. She gulped as she hid behind a dumpster. She just couldn't believe, just a little ways down she could see the shadows of some men fighting. She just wanted to go home. She felt her cell go off as it sent vibrations off in the top pocket of her green skirt. She sighed a relief as she seen who the call was from.

"Moshi Moshi, Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome sounded terrified as every word in her sentence seemed to have some trembling in it. Inuyasha didn't sound to happy to hear it either.

"Kagome just where the hell are you? I have been looking for you ever since you left the restraunt." Kagome felt tears roll down her face as now she could heard even more gun shots and men screaming. They sounded like they were coming closer, much closer.

"Inuyasha I'm so scared! Please, I'm sorry for leaving you, I really am. Just please save me!" Kagome was sobbing now and Inuyasha could easily hear it on the other end. His voice became very soft as he tried to calm the young girl down.

"Shhh it's ok Kagome. Everything's alright. Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. Just please calm down." Kagome started to sniffle a bit at Inuyasha's voice. For some reason just him talking to her like that made her body stop shaking in sobs. She bit her lip to try and keep it from trembling.

"I'm…I'm in an ally. The..the one next to the place we had ate. Please hurry and get me, I want to go home!" Inuyasha just agreed as he drove back towards the restraunt in an attempt to find the ally she was talking about. Kagome placed her phone back in her pocket and covered her eyes with her hands. Why did those guys have to be so noisy?

Minutes seemed to be hours as Kagome just sat there almost lifeless on the ground. The screams and gun fire had came to a stop but that didn't stop her heart from racing. She kept her eyes shut until she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming near her. Her eyes flew open in joy as she stood up to see if she seen her heroic friend. That was Kagome's first mistake though, two huge arms came up from behind her and threw her up against the ally wall. She screamed in terror as a bold man with many tattoo's grinned down at her.

"Well well well if it isn't a pretty young woman. Tell me what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Kagome's scream only grew as the man yanked her roughly and pulled her deeper down the ally. Kagome felt as if she was going to faint. Just what was he going to do to her? Rape her? Kill her? She screamed louder until a male voice was heard in the darkness from where they first came.

"Let her go, Ryo"


	6. Jewel what?

Kagome looked in the direction the voice had came from and gasped in surprise. Kouga? Why in the world was he here?

"I said put her down!" The demon name Ryo just chuckled as he threw Kagome into the alley wall beside him. Kagome felt the pressure on her back as she hit the sickly dirty wall hard, causing air to shoot out of her. She winced in pain as she tried to open her eyes and watch the two men in front of her. At least she knew Kouga wasn't his friend.

"Kouga Wolf, I've been looking for you. Me and a few of my guys had just got done kicking your boys asses, it would be a shame if their leader missed his turn." Ryo's black eyes seemed to gleam with amusement as Kouga's face flushed in anger. Obviously he was not informed of the battle that had just taken place between the two gangs. He balded up his hands into fists as he charged for Ryo, with no words said. Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the heavy set man being crashed to the ground by Kouga. She truly thought she was going to die. She peaked with one eye as she saw the man being pulverised by Kouga. If she wasn't in such a state she probably would have been sorry for the bald man. Right now though, she could only think that Kouga was going to win and she was going to go home, real soon.

"Heh, you think you can defeat me you cub? Well then you don't know the bargain between me and Naraku then do you?" Kagome just looked in amazement since just by the sound of a simple man's name had turned Kouga from angry to scared. She seen fear swipe across his eyes as the bald guy took advantage of the wolf demon's state and kicked him hard in the stomach, making Kouga stumble over on the cold ground.

"Naraku? What the hell are you doing making a bet with that low-life!" Kagome felt the last part of Kouga's sentence was more of a statement then a question. Ryo just chuckled more as he held up some weird looking onyx stone. A powerful aura seemed to be coming from the huge rock as Kouga's fear only intensified.

"Naraku isn't interested in just simple gang fights any longer. He wants more power now. I already know that I would be in serious shit if I went against him so instead I decided to save myself the trouble and help him out." Kouga just shook his head at the tall man as he struggled to get off the ground. Kagome was now soaking from sweat. She was terrified. If just the name of such a man could bring Kouga down to his knees, what would happen if he just decided to show up? She heard the name Naraku numerous times and even believed that it was the same man who Inuyasha was quarreling with that day at the mall. He didn't look all that scary to Inuyasha. Could it just be because Kouga is not as powerful as Kagome had first thought? Ryo answered her question.

"Ha-ha-ha, I'm sure you are about to call me coward now right? Wrong! Me and you both know that besides the leaders of the Fang gang, we really are not much of a fight against Naraku, but soon neither will the Fang leaders. You see Naraku is looking for something very specific, something that will assure his victory and the fact of making him very much stronger." Kagome gulped at the sound of his words. Stronger the the Fang leaders? Did she mean Inuyasha? She was beyond terrified now. He's bluffing! He must be. Before Kouga could even get a word in another male had came from the shadows and knocked Ryo right off the ground, plummeting him into the wall. Kouga just winced as he tried to see who was now standing before them. Kagome could barely even make out the face of the guy, well that was until she heard that all too familiar growl.

"Ryo, I should have guessed! Just what the hell do you think your doing?! If you even so much as laid a finger on Kagome I will kill you right now." Kagome smiled alittle at Inuyasha as Kouga just growled in annoyance.

"You stupid mutt, he was about to tell me something that would be a great interest to us both! Why the hell couldn't you wait till he was done?" Inuyasha just folded his arms to his chest, not even attempting to answer the wounded wolf. He just walked over to wear he smelt Kagome and picked her up bridal-style, not even waiting for her to speak. He quickly looked her over for any major wounds and then came upon her bruised shoulders that seemed to go even further down. He growled in frustration as he walked right to where he had nearly knocked out the giant ogre.

"Ryo if it wasn't so late I would love to rip off those arms of yours right now. Since it is though and I seem to have a wounded woman in my hands I'd like to postpone your fate until tomorrow." Kagome just dug her face deeper into his chest as he began to walk away from both Ryo and Kouga. He didn't even stop when Ryo chocked out some words that Kagome herself found interesting.

"Ha-heh, Inuyasha. Enjoy your victories while you can, because once Naraku gets his hands on the Shikon No Tama, your days will end very soon." Kagome just stared at Inuyasha as he kept walking to his motorcycle, not even flinching at the demon's words. Kagome looked down sadly in her lap. Shikon No Tama, huh? That's interesting.

LLLLLLLLLL

"Sorry about tonight. I'll be sure to not piss you off next time I take you out somewhere nice." Kagome just chuckled as Inuyasha finished walking her to her door. After such a night Kagome didn't feel like being ran up her steps again so quickly. Inuyasha agreed to just walk with her to her house, since he did feel like he owed her.

"It's fine really. I mean I really shouldn't have left like that. I knew you were my ride home and I am still new here, yet I still left you." Inuyasha just nodded at her response. The night air was now toying with there hair by tossing it back and forth in the wind. Kagome really didn't know what else to say to him after such an evening. She had just told a gang leader she may have fallen for him and yet she still doesn't know the way he feels for her. She sighed as she decided it was time to call it a night and just get some sleep. She turned to leave, until Inuyasha grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He just loved to do that.

"Look, I know you must feel awequard about all that went down at the restraunt and I am really am sorry for the way I made you feel." Kagome just shook her head as she tried to force a smile at him.

"Its alright. I know you didn't mean to lead me on Inuyasha and I am very sorry for ever thinking such a relationship could come between us but..." Kagome was cut off by a pair of lips now roaming on hers. She felt her self freeze as Inuyasha broke the kiss and stared at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Who said I led you on? Kagome I do care a lot about you, but I want to protect you too. A girl like you with a guy like me? You could get in serious trouble here! I'm thinking of you, not me." Kagome just stared up at him in awe. He cared for her? He was protecting her? For a split second Kagome could envision Inuyasha not as a rebellious trouble maker, but as a knight in shining armor. Her forced smile became real as she, for the first time ever, kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha was taken back by her sudden action and was so stunned he had forgotten to kiss her back. Kagome broke the contact as she stared into his golden eyes that was clouded in confusion.

"I'm a grown girl Inuyasha, I think I can take care of myself. I feel safe with you anyways. Would it be so bad if I wanted to be with you?" Inuyasha just stared down at the woman in his arms. She was just incredible. The only girl who had enough guts to stand up to him, one of royalty, and yet she wanted to be with him? He had told her everything about him, leaving nothing out, but yet she still liked him? He didn't know what to do, but he did know he just couldn't reject her. He dipped his head down once more to capture her waiting lips. She smiled in the kiss as did him. For some reason they both had the same thought in mind, just something felt right when they were like this. Inuyasha broke the kiss once more as he finally decided he'd turn and leave. Kagome just watched his retreating form down her shrine steps.

"I'll pick you up same time tomorrow dear. Don't make me wait." Kagome just glared at the man's backside as she 'humfed' and turned to her own house to go and get some much needed rest. That man, he just made her so flustered and yet..Kagome smiled as a picture of Inuyasha came into her head. Yet, the man made her feel emotions no one else had and she felt just amazing everytime he held her so caringly. She finally reached her room and crawled into her bed, hoping a certain guy would come to see her in her dreams.

LLLLL

Kagome had woken up a bit earlier than needed as she rummaged through her family's old documents. Her family had powerful ancestors that her grandfather just loved to tell her about over and over again. She was certain she had heard of the Jewel the demon named Ryo had mention last night. She just knew it was one of her granddad's most favorite of tells. As if on cue a small piece of shriveled up paper fell from a document Kagome was holding. She gently picked it up from her feet as she smoothed out its rough edges. She smiled with satisfaction as she read its large heading.

**Shikon No Tama ; Also known as The Jewel of Four Souls.**

Kagome picked up the remaining papers and stuffed them back into her mothers old safe. She took the small paper up to her room and plopped down on her bed, beginning to read the information it held.

_The Shikon Jewel was a power gem that was once held under the protection of a young priestess. It was originally the heart and sould of a beautiful young miko name Midoriko who was belonged to the Hitomi Clan of the North. Slaying demons left and right, she purified all that opposed her. Sadly one battle with countless demons had left her no choice but to call out all the power within her to subdue all the demons at once, in doing this she forced out her own soul. Her soul had came out of her chest in the shape of a small little jewel, now known as the shikon jewel. In it held the power to make any human or demon one hundred times stronger than they already were. After several centuries of being passed down from priestess to priestess, the jewel was soon vanashed by one selfish wish from a young priestess who had fallen in love with a demon. The jewel now is known to be gone forever, but some still believe a woman from the old Hitomi clan will be born with the same power as that of Midoriko herself and in her the Jewel of For Souls. An attempt for Midoriko's soul which is withing the gem to finally win against the souls of the demons who battle inside, for a second time._

Kagome set the paper down as she sighed. So that was it then? A myth? This Naraku character was certainly a crazed maniac. There was no real proof that such a jewel is in the modern era and since she IS from the old Hitomi clan, she knows herself that no one in her family posses any such powers or jewel. The only miko ever in her family was that of a fire miko and she was from her mothers side, not dads. Kagome sighed again as she headed off for the bathroom. She needed to get ready soon or Inuyasha would become agitated with her for having to wait. Men, there such children.


End file.
